Pumpkin's Tantrum Spree
by FIM2111
Summary: This is a story I created based on a hilarious, yet creepy short comic by Loceri. Nobody created anything about this yet so I just had to do it! See what happens when a young toddler filly develops a 2nd personality hidden within her when at her breaking point. The first of a 4-part story telling the stuggles of Pumpkin. "Contains no Deaths, but it does contain a dream one"
1. Pumpkin's Decent

We all love babies don't we? When we think of babies, what comes to mind: cute, adorable, innocence, sweet, harmless? Well, one would think such things, but here, a young toddler's mind will be slowly warped to create a personality that no baby should even have.

Here in the town of Ponyville, lives a young little toddler filly named Pumpkin Cake, who recently turned 1 year old with her twin brother, Pound Cake. They live with their parents at the Sugar Cube Corner sweet shop, where also lives the bearer of the element of laughter, and everypony's favorite party animal, Pinkie Pie!

"HI, EVERYPONY!"

But unfortunately, this what-if story has her in it but it's not about her, it's about the toddler filly, Pumpkin Cake. You see, Pumpkin and her brother always seemed to find trouble; especially messing with dangerous objects. Since Mr. & Mrs. Cake are usually busy with work, Pinkie was always there to lend a helping hoof. She found herself constantly getting Pound & Pumpkin out of dangerous situations. She always tells them to stay away from dangerous things that they shouldn't mess with. Eventually, Pound fully understood this and started to stop and listen better. Pumpkin on the other hand didn't seem too care. She continues to mess with things and refuses to listen otherwise. That didn't stop Pinkie from being on the young filly's case constantly.

"Pumpkin put that down!"

"Pumpkin, that's dangerous! You could hurt somepony!"

"Pumpkin, you must listen to Pinkie and put that down!"

"Pumpkin, that's a no-no!"

"Pumpkin! Pumpkin? Pumpkin! Puuuuummmpkiiin!"

"Pumpkin, darling, your Auntie Pinkie Pie insists that you stop!"

"Seriously Pumpkin? Stop! Be more like your brother who's been listening well lately. Be a good pony, please?"

"Arrrrgh! That's it Pumpkin! You have been a naughty little filly lately! I honestly don't know what's gotten into you! It makes my head hurt! Now, stay in this crib and think about what you have done!"

As the pink earth pony walked out of the twins' room, she is completely unaware of the toddler unicorn glaring back at her with a cold-hearted stare. Over the past week she never got her way because of Pinkie. She never got to play with any new toy she found, because Pinkie says they were too dangerous. Her brother, Pound Cake, was not with her in trouble-making anymore because of Pinkie. And the continuing days of her life was becoming more boring and dull to her because of… PINKIE! She became less caring and loving of Pinkie and felt more despised and hatred towards her instead as the continuing days went on. She started to realize that as long as Pinkie was there, she can't have any fun. But what if she wasn't there?

Dark, diabolical thoughts started to go through her little filly head. If Pinkie was not here anymore, things could go her way again. That just might work. Pumpkin started to like the idea and made a little baby giggling sound. She soon curled up in her crib and fell asleep with a cute, yet mischievous little smile on her face; quite pleased with the murderous procedure she had planned for the unsuspecting earth pony.


	2. Rushing Delivery

We come to the Library Tree, home of the purple unicorn bookworm, Twilight Sparkle. She's spending some time with her friends in a get-together reading session.

"I do say darling," said Rarity, "Deciding to have a get-together reading session was just fabulous!"

"Thanks, Rarity," Twilight responded," I figured this could be one edutainment activity we could all enjoy in each other's company."

"Oh, I agree," said Fluttershy, "It just feels so wonderful being here in the company of my best friends."

Rainbow Dash started to wiggle in her seat with excitement, "Oh man that Daring Do just keeps getting more awesome! Each of her books is always more exciting than the last! Oh Daring Do, how do you do it!?"

"Seriously Rainbow," stated Rarity, "If you love this Daring Do so much, why don't you just marry her and have her foals."

"Really, that doesn't sound like a bad id… wait a minute! Are you insinuating that I'm a…"

"I'm not insinuating anything, darling. It's just that you seem to love her so much," Rarity was saying this in a love dovey voice at Rainbow.

"Yeah well… that's none of your business!" Rainbow went back to reading the book while blushing.

"Aye Twilight," said Applejack, "So where exactly is your little assistant again?"

"Oh. He's with some younger colts on a camping field trip. He figured for someone who hangs out with a lot of mares, he needed to hang out with the boys more. You know, a little male time."

"Aw, that Spike. He's always concern about his image, isn't he?"

Pinkie was getting into the book she was reading, "Ha, ha, ha! I can't believe it! If you're going to give a mouse a cookie, and at the end of the day the cycle starts over, you're going to be in one doozy of a headache!"

"Hey Pinkie," said Twilight, "Shouldn't you be going to Sugar cube corner to help assist Mr. & Mrs. Cake; not that I'm purposely trying to run you out of here or anything."

"Oh, I know, Twilight. I'm just finishing the end of this hilarious book!"

"By the way, Sugar cube," said Applejack, "how are the little rug rats treatn' ya?"

"Oh they're just fine. They're always giving me good time and I always love to be around them. Although, Pumpkin has been acting a bit… rebellious lately, she seems to keep getting herself into trouble and mischief, no matter how many times I say stop. It's just not like her."

Applejack arched her eyebrow, "Seems like somepony need a serious spanking on their flank."

"I say wail on her like there's no tomorrow," shouted Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie giggled, "Don't be silly, Dashie! She's just a toddler. That would be too harsh." Pinkie then finished the last page of her book and then got up. "Okie doki loki! Hate to flee like this girls, but Pinkie Pie is always on the move!"

Fluttershy looked up from her book and smiled, "See you later, Pinkie! Good luck handling the twins!"

"Will do, Fluttershy," said Pinkie as she hopped towards the door.

Rainbow called out to Pinkie, "Hey Pinkie, if Pumpkin gives you anymore trouble, give me a call! I could rough her up a bit!"

"No thanks, Dashie! I'm already used to it, and I am able to handle stress under the pressure of Pumpkin's disobedience. But like I said, she's just a toddler. What could go wrong!?" With that she left out the door.

"Famous last words, Twilght," stated Rainbow.

"Maybe so, Rainbow Dash; but she's right. Pumpkin is just a toddler. It's not like she's old enough to be able to devise a plan to get revenge on Pinkie or anything."

Rainbow started to constantly laugh at the thought, "Oh, man! That be a show I'd pay to see! It would be hilarious!"

Rarity just rolled her eyes, "It would be a bit barbaric if you ask me."

But unknown by the mane 6, what they were imagining would soon become a reality. Pinkie was basically walking towards the lion's den as she approached Sugar Cube Corner with a hop, skip and a jump; where she would soon be all alone with the Cake twins with no-pony else around. It would be the perfect chance for the young toddler filly to exact her revenge plan against Pink mare.

Pinkie came through the door with a huge smile on her face, "Hay there Mr. & Mrs. Cake! Have no fear, the Pinkie Pie is here!"

Almost panicking Mrs. Cake, "Oh, thank goodness you're here now!"

Mr. Cake responded as well, "Yeah. For a second we thought you would be a little late… again."

"Oh come on, Mr. Cake," said Pinkie in a delightful tone, "It was just the last couple weeks. I was just always distracted and lost track of time!"

"Yeah, you seemed to get distracted rather easily."

"There's no time to argue on the subject, honey," said Mrs. Cake in a flustered tone, "We need to get these orders out, don't ya know!"

Pinkie looked a little concern, "Are you sure you guys don't need my assistance?"

"That's okay, Pinkie dear," Mrs. Cake relpied, "We've been doing this all the time after all."

"Besides," Mr. Cake added, "we need you to stay here and keep an eye on the twins; and make sure to take care of any customers that might come while we're out, ok?"

Pinkie suddenly stood at attention and saluted to the Cakes, "Okie doki! You can count on me as always!"

"Alright, the twins are hanging out in the family room. Please make sure they go to sleep soon and…"

Mrs. Cake suddenly interrupted, "Come on, dear! Deliveries, remember?"

"Oh right! B-be back in a few!" And with that they rushed out the door and went on with their deliveries. Pinkie shut the door, and quickly turned around in a cheerful way.

"Alright, first order of business, checking on the twins."


	3. Pumpkin's first Attempt

Pinkie started to trot over towards the Cake's family room, only to see a shocking sight.

"Oh, my, gosh," she gasped.

According to her amazement, Pumpkin and Pound were curled up on the room's huge cotton rug, asleep! She was amazed that she didn't have to do anything.

"Aw how cute! They're both already asleep; they look so adorable sleeping on that clean comfortable rug together." She carefully and quietly backed out of the room so she would not accidentally wake them out of their slumber; after all, she didn't want to deal with a couple of cranky babies.

"Alright Pinkie," she said to herself, "the twins are asleep, but that doesn't mean you don't have work to do. It's time to do some tidying up in here!" After grabbing a strawberry cupcake, she started to head upstairs to prepare for a Pinkie-style clean up.

Back in the family room, something in Pumpkin's mind was telling her to wake up as she slowly opened her eyes and held her head up. She started looking around the room only to realize that she didn't see or hear any-pony anywhere; except her twin brother, Pound, who was still asleep beside her, snoring. With curiosity getting the better of her, she suddenly got up and started walking towards the front counter area. She continued to look around; still no pony around. She then thought to look behind the front counter, that's where mommy and daddy usually are. So she took a peak there; however, still nothing. 'Where the hay was every-pony' she's was thinking to herself. After all, mommy and daddy… or that pink mare annoyance wouldn't just leave her and her brother here all alone… would they?

While pondering over this, she suddenly caught a glimpse of something at the corner of her eye; something that was shining a bright gleam. She turned around and looked up at the back counter, to see what looked like some shiny metal object with a wooden handle. The young toddler smiled and was mesmerized by its bright shine. She tried to reach for it, but to no surprise she couldn't reach it. So she resorted to using her magic to bring it down as always. Once in front of her, she observed it long enough to finally recognize the object. It looked like one of those pointy toys mommy and daddy uses to make short or long lines in food so they could be divided for every-pony to enjoy. She continued to use her magic to hold sharp object and lightly scraped it along the floor, making a long, shallow cut into it. She held it up again to admire it. Suddenly, just for a few seconds while looking it, the toddler filly had a slightly faint grin on her face while a certain thought went through her mind; a dark, menacing thought; one that gave her an idea for a perfect use for this object. But it quickly went away as she cooed at it. She was just happy that she found a new toy to play with.

Meanwhile… Pinkie was upstairs just finishing tidying up her room. She wiped off some sweat and sighed.

"Whew, all done here! It sure looks a lot cleaner, wouldn't you say Gummy?"

Her pet alligator just looked up at her with a blank stare while wiggling his tail a couple of times.

"Yeah, I know, right; totally an improvement! Too bad we ponies can't have two cutiemarks, my 2nd one would totally be a duster with a mop to stand for a talent of cleaning; or would it be some baby stuff for a talent of being good with babies?"

Right at that moment, Pinkie suddenly heard the sound of a young foal giggling coming from downstairs. Pinkie arched her eyebrow and lifted up her ear.

"Speaking of which; it sounds like one of the little cuties is already awake!" She then looked down at her pet alligator with a smile, "Please excuse me, Gummy; I'll be right back! Good ol' Pinkie Pie has some playing with babies to do!"

She trotted down the stairs as quietly as she could so whoever was up wouldn't spot her right away. Once at the bottom of the stairs, she slowly stuck her head out the doorway and looked around only to find Pumpkin Cake sitting between the front and rear counter digging something into one of the cabinet doors with a small steak knife.

Pinkie just shook her head in disappointment, "Oh, Pumpkin. At it again I see. Oh well; time to take care of this, again. I must stand my ground." She slowly walked up behind Pumpkin with determination and spoke up in a singing-like voice, "Oh Pumpkin?"

Pumpkin suddenly ceased what she was doing upon hearing the pink mare's voice. She knew what was coming next. Just the thought of it made her ear twitch and her eyes got much narrowed. She was even gritting whatever little teeth she had; everything she had planned and thought up of was all coming back to her. The blood-chilling intentions were starting to build up as she just sat there with her back toward the earth pony.

"Hey, Pumpkin, I'd hate it really much if I had to punish you again; so please put the knife down before you hurt yourself."

The pink mare tried to sound as sweet and kind as she could so the filly would obey right away for once. Unfortunately it failed as Pumpkin ignored her and continue on her carving picture; only this time she was lightly stabbing little holes into it.

"Um… Pumpkin, didn't you hear me? You could get into trouble messing up the cabinet door like that. Please, just put it down, ok?"

Pumpkin tried her hardest to pay no attention and ignore the aggravation behind her. Pinkie Pie kept trying to get Pumpkin's attention hoping that she would listen; but the more Pinkie kept yapping at her and trying to make her listen to her rules, the less patience and sanity she loss. She started poking at her carving even harder as she was on the verge of losing it.

Pinkie was becoming a bit impatient herself, "Pumpkin? Pumpkin, are you even listening to me?! Pumpkin!" That was it for her right there. She felt like Pumpkin was mocking her on purpose by not listening at all. Toddler or not, it was no more Mrs. Nice mare for Pinkie; she exploded.

"Alright, that is it young filly! I tried being reasonable with you all these times, but enough is enough! Now put that knife down right now before I have to…

Suddenly, Pinkie's loud rant came to a halt and her eyes widen in slight fear as she suddenly found the weapon wrapped around in the little foal's magic was pointing straight at her between the eyes. The frighten mare looked down at the young filly without moving her head. The face she saw made her feel more fear; the filly's eyes looked very dark, like there was some ominous precence coming from her stare. Plus, it showed something of a murderous intent. Sweat started to slide down her pink coat as she was trying to pretend that Pumpkin had no idea what she was doing; she was just a toddler after all.

"Umm… P-P-Pumpkin? Sweetie," her voice was shaking a bit, "This is kind of what I was talking about. You have that knife a little too close to my face. Could you... m-maybe back it off just a little bit, pl-please?"

The pink mare then heard the young toddler answer her in a way she never thought she would.

"Nnnnnn… no."

What did she just say? Did her ears deceive her? Pumpkin told her no; and in such a menacing tone at that. What was going on? Was she literally intending to harm her… or worse?! Why was someone like her be doing this?!"

"Pumpkin, what's going on? This isn't funny anymore; you're scaring me. Please! Just put that down… now!"

Suddenly the knife went up in the air and came back down with a quick swing across Pinkie's face. Pinkie slowly raised one of her hooves to her right cheek only to find a thin stream of blood running down the side. Tears came from her eyes out of shock and fright. "Pumpkin… did, you just…"

Pumpkin suddenly stared at Pinkie with a dark mischievous grin while sporting a little giggle in the process. Then a drawer opened and 5 more types of knives came out and came hurtling at Pinkie. Pinkie panicked and let out a huge blood-curdling scream. Surprisingly though, this all went on while Pound was still fast asleep.

"Well that wasn't so bad," said Mrs. Cake as they were coming back to the shop from their delivery run.

"Well it definitely went better than yesterday," said Mr. Cake, "I thought that crash-in with those Cutie-mark Crusaders was almost a disaster. Good thing they helped us clean up."

"Let's spend some time with the twins after we rest a bit, ok dear," asked Mrs. Cake.

"Sounds like a good idea, Cupcake."

When they opened the door to the shop there was quite a spectacle in front of them. There were knives and other sharp utensils everywhere, little drops of blood on the floor here and there, some parts of the main room in a mess, and right there in front of them awaiting them with open arms and innocent giggles, was Pumpkin Cake.

They both gasped in horror and Mrs. Cake quickly picked up Pumpkin, "Oh dear Celestia! What happened?! Did someone attack this place? We were only gone for 40 minutes! Where's Pinkie Pie?!"

They suddenly heard a nearby, quivering voice, "It's that you Mr. & Mrs. Cake?" It was Pinkie Pie who called out. She came out of the basement compartment covered in light bruises and tiny cuts all over her.

"Oh my, are you all right, Pinkie," Mrs. Cake said coming to her aid.

"I'm okay, I was just…" She then looked beside her and saw her assaulter being held in her mother's arms.

"Hi!"

Pinkie panicked and drove herself away, "AAAhhh! Keep her away from me!"

"Pinkie, what's gotten into you," said Mr. Cake, "Did something go wrong?"

"You bet your hooves something's gone wrong!" Pinkie glared at Pumpkin who was idly chewing some of her mother's hair, "That daughter of yours; she did this to me, and she all of this! She… she tried to Kill me!"

"Pinkie have you gone delusional," said Mrs. Cake while holding Pumpkin more securely in her arms. "Why on earth would you accuse Pumpkin for such an act; for all of this?"

"I don't know! My pinkie sense didn't even warn me of this in any way. But I'm telling you, she's after me! She was using her magic to make all of those knives fly at me. I had to dodge to the left, then the right, then horizontal, and vertical, then I zigzagged and spiraled all around. Just look at me! She has a bone to pick with me."

Pumpkin looked at her and smiled, "Piiinkie!"

"Don't you dare act all innocent on me, little filly," shouted the pink mare as she zipped up in front of the filly's face, "You ain't fooling no pony! I'm watching you. Watching you like a hawk!"

"Pinkie, stop it," said Mrs. Cake while steping away with her child, "We can take your crazy antics mostly, but you're going too far this time! I mean, blaming harmless, innocent, adorable little Pumpkin for attempting to kill you, really?"

"What?! Listen, Mrs. Cake. It may be hard for you and your husband to grasp it, but your harmless, innocent, adoooorable little daughter was just trying to take me out! Why do you think I would lie to you about this sort of thing!?"

Pinkie was almost out of breath trying to explain the whole situation. Unfortunately, the Cakes just couldn't bring themselves to believing in the pink mare's story. They figured maybe she was attacked by a robber; or maybe it was some other kind of dangerous mishap, and the experience kind of threw her brain for a loop and was hallucinating badly.

Mr. Cake then said, "Pinkie, I think you've worked too hard. Whatever happened here must have taken a huge toll on you. I think you should go to your room and rest; and clean yourself up as well. We'll clean up around here."

"But you don't understand! I…"

"Please, Pinkie; just do it."

Pinkie then just sighed and started to head upstairs with her head sulking. She quickly turned around only to see Pumpkin grinning at her, noting that her parents will never suspect a thing. Pinkie growled and made a gesture with her hoof telling Pumpkin that she was watching her.

Suddenly, they heard Pound Cake started crying from the family room.

Mrs. Cake got flustered again, "Oh dear, I almost forgot about Pound!" She then put Pumpkin beside her husband's side, "Stay right here with daddy, Pumpkin; I have to check on your brother. I'll be right back. I sure hope he's alright." She then rushed to the family room to accompany Pound.

"Well, you probably won't be able to tell me what happened here today," said Mr. Cake to his filly daughter, "but we're going to get to the bottom of this. You don't have to worry anymore, ok Pumpkin?"

"Da-dda," she babbled out.

"That's right; I'm your da-da."

Pumpkin then displayed a cute little raspberry sound as she walked away.

Playing with Pinkie was fun, and she didn't get in trouble for it; mainly for how young, and adorably cute she was. So as she continues to figure out a way to get rid of Pinkie she wonders while smiling sinisterly… 'What else could I get away with?'


	4. Dreaming a Reality?

Poor Pinkie Pie; the pink mare had been almost eliminated from this world by a 1 yr. old toddler filly. Was this all a dream? She sure wished it was; but it was as real as it gets. If only the Cakes would believe in her explanation. It was obvious that they would not be convinced of their own daughter dealing in a violent act. After some down time to think about things, she exited Sugar Cube Corner in attempt to convince the only mare that might believe her story… Rainbow Dash of course! She was up to help discipline the young filly after all. Unfortunately she wasn't home, and Pinkie was in no mood to try and find her. So… she picked her next best choice… Twilight Sparkle! Maybe she will believe was going on between her and that little monster.

"Can you believe it, Twilight," said Pinkie while pacing back 'n' forth in front of twilight, "They wouldn't believe me!"

"Uh huh," replied Twilight while she was continuously studying a book.

"I mean, I explained the whole freakin' thing to them, everything!""

"Uh huh."

"The knives all over the floor, the drops of blood, my injured body…"

"Uh huh."

"… and they wouldn't believe any of it! Not one bit!"

"Uh huh."

Pinkie stopped her pacing when she realizes Twilight was looking at her book the whole time, "Twilight! Were you even listening?!"

Twilight stopped her for a moment, "Yes Pinkie, I heard everything you said. You claim that the Cake's daughter, Pumpkin Cake, was upset at you for something; so she tried to kill you with knives. You tried to tell the Cakes but they just didn't want to believe in your story, despite the scene in front of them. You rested a bit and then came over to talk me about it."

Pinkie kind of dropped her mouth open a little in amazement, "Wow, when you say that you're good at multi-tasking you weren't kidding! You were able to read that book while listening to me and understood what I said!"

Twilight sounded flattered about the admiration, "Well, I do have more talents than just being able to be really good with magic."

Pinkie suddenly zipped up in front of Twilight's face, "So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"I mean, do you believe me!? Tell me that you believe me?! Please say that you believe me!? You have to believe me! You just have to!"

"Well… you see… um…" Twilight hesitated a bit.

"You don't believe me, don't you; just like Mr. and Mrs. Cake! Humph."

"Listen, Pinkie. It's not that I don't believe you; it's just that seeing something like this is kind of hard to illuminate in your head. I mean come on; she's just a 1 yr. old foal."

"Uh… yeah," said Pinkie in a mean smart-like tone, "A 1 yr. old foal who tried to murder me!"

Twilight walked over to Pinkie and placed a hoof on her left shoulder, "Honestly, Pinkie, I think you're exaggerating about this a little too much."

Pinkie backed off of her unicorn friend a bit, "What do you mean exaggeratating , miss I'm too cool for shorter and simpler words?."

Twilight arched her eyebrow, and then explained, "I mean that maybe the situation you explained about wasn't what you thought. Maybe Pumpkin wasn't mad at you at all. Perhaps she was trying to play a game with you and didn't realize how dangerous the situation was until things got out of hand; thus bringing us to your current condition."

Pinkie just couldn't believe what her friend was saying to her. She looked at her with aggravated eyes, "Are you for real, Twilight?! Okay, first of all… I am not exaggeratating!"

"Exaggerating," Twilight corrected.

"Yeah; whatever, the point is that I know exactly what I witnessed! Second, she was definitely mad at me for something; I could see it in her cold-blooded eyes. And she was playing no game I'll tell you that! And finally, she knew good and well how dangerous the situation was! She was practically aiming the sharp objects right at me! I'm telling you Twilight, SHE… IS… AFTER… MEEE!"

Twilight looked at her friend carefully. She saw something in her eyes; something that could possibly mean that she was not bluffing. However, the thought was still difficult for her to grasp.

"Why would she do this to you anyway? Foals of Pumpkin's age are supposed to be cute, innocent, and loving; not mean, revengeful, and murderous!"

"I don't know! I was thinking the exact same thing! What did I ever do to Pumpkin to make her want to kill me; Pinkie! Was it something I said, something I did, or maybe it was…" Pinkie clutched her hooves to her head because it was straining from confusion, "Ugh, never mind! The point is that she is out to get me; and apparently I am going to have to protect my own life all by myself!" As Pinkie stormed to the door, she turned to Twilight, "Thank you for this loving conversation. Good day to you."

As Pinkie stormed out the door, she was so focused on what she was going to do that she didn't notice Rainbow Dash going in the library tree as she was going out.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, what's up? How are things going with you… and the… Cakes?"

Pinkie didn't hear her as she was storming off back towards Sugar Cube Corner.

"Geez, what got her mane all up in a twist," Rainbow asked Twilight.

"Oh, she was just talking to me about how Pumpkin Cake was deliberately trying to… murder her."

Rainbow's eyes grew wide, and then she started to burst out in laughter.

"Are you serious!? Ha! Ha! Damn! I thought I heard Pinkie say everything, but that is freaking hilarious! A little filly like her couldn't commit a murder even if she tried! What did Pumpkin try to do, drown her in her drool or give her a heart attack with her cuteness?"

"She said that Pumpkin tried to kill her with knives using her magic."

"Oh… my gosh. That's… actually, that's seems very reasonable. It still sounds highly unlikely though."

Twilight scratched her mane and thought out loud, "I thought the same thing, but… I don't know. I have a strange feeling that Pinkie may not be lying. I mean; why would she lie about something like this. You remember when we didn't take her seriously during the parasprite invasion?"

Rainbow definitely remembered, "How could I not? Besides, she was pretty much confused at what she did herself; but hey, she was just being Pinkie Pie. Anyway, there is no way something like this is possible. Pinkie is a good friend, but this time I think she has definitely lost some of the icing on her cake."

It then occurred to Twilight about Rainbow's sudden presence, "Um… Rainbow? Do you remember exactly what you came in here for?"

Rainbow Dash thought for a few seconds and said, "Hmmm…. You know what? I have absolutely no idea! What did I come in here for? Oh well, gotta dash, Twi! I need to practice some more of my sick flying moves! Catch ya later!" And with that, she flew off.

Twilight couldn't help but continue to think about what Pinkie was talking about. She herself was a unicorn too after all and could understand the properties and different uses of magic. She knew Pumpkin was very talented for a filly her age and her magic could be a bit unstable if not overly powerful, but why would she do what Pinkie said she did? She decided that she would study a bit on possible weird outcomes of unicorn fillies.

(Dream DEATH scene starts HERE!)

(Note: First time writing a scene like this. Not as good as others, but I'll do my best.)

"Hello? Hello! Where is every-pony!?"

Pinkie found herself to be in Sugar Cube Corner which seemed darker and creepier for some apparent reason. No-pony appeared to be there. But then, a creepy yet innocent-like voice called out.

"Piiiinkie."

"Ahh! Who was that? Hello?"

"Piiiiiinkiiiie."

Pinkie grabbed a nearby bat and held it in her mouth while looking around.

"Where are you? Who are you?! Show yourself!"

A little giggle came from behind her, so she quickly turned around only to see standing there with an eerie smile… was Pumpkin. She started giggling again as she began to creep closer to the quivering pink mare.

"S-stay back! I have a bat and I would hate to use it on you."

Pumpkin suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her smile changed to a slight grin as her horn started to glow. The bat was suddenly released from Pinkie's mouth and brought behind her. Before she could react, the bat swung down against the back of her head. A bright light flash before her eyes before it became darkness.

When she woke up, she felt like she was being held up in the air; but there was also a sharp pain feeling in all 4 of her hooves. Her eyes grew wide in horror to realize her hooves were being pinned to a wall in an unknown room by giant steak knives. Blood was oozing out of her flesh and running down her perfect pink coat; eventually dripping off and making little puddles on floor below her. She screamed as loud as she could at the top of her lungs.

"AAAAAAHHHH! Help! Some-pony, Help! What's going on!? Can any-pony hear me!? I'm in serious pain right now! What the FLANK is going on here!?"

Pinkie stopped screaming when she noticed a faint glow approaching in her direction from the darkness. When it came into view, it revealed itself as a small butcher knife; it was being suspended in the air by magic. Pinkie had sweat rolling down her coat along with tears of fright coming from her eyes. She looked down only to see Pumpkin sporting an adorable smiley face looking up at her.

"Pumpkin, please tell Pinkie that you're not the one who suspended her up here and is not about to mutually kill her, please?"

Pumpkin's cute smile suddenly faded into low-eyed bored frown as she sat flatly on her bottom. She slowly raised one of her hooves and pointed at Pinkie.

"Yoou… die now."

Pumpkin's horn started to glow brighter than it was before; signifying the knife flying towards Pinkie. It made contact with the mid-section of her chest right above her stomach. Pinkie winced in pain as she felt the sharp blade press against her skin and slowly sunk into her flesh until its wooden handle touches the open folds of the newly-made wound.

"Pumpkin, please stop," said Pinkie as she was sobbing from the immense pain of the blade in her chest, "This isn't like you! This shouldn't be like you! You're adorable, sweet, and caring. You don't want to kill any-pony; especially not me! Please, stop this right now!"

Pumpkin got easily aggravated, "NOO!"

She used her magic to try and push down on the knife so it would make a lovely opened line straight down to the bottom of her body. As strong as Pumpkin's magic was, it was still kind of tough trying to slice through the pink mare's flesh; plus, the blade was a bit dull as well. Larger streams of blood started to flow out all over the bottom half of Pinkie's body as the knife struggles to slice through properly. Pinkie just hung there sobbing and screaming feeling the pressure of a metal blade slowly cutting her open.

She found the strength to look up; suddenly behind Pumpkin, was the rest of her family: Mr. & Mrs. Cake and her twin Brother, Pound Cake!

"You can do it, Pumpkin," shouted Mr. Cake, "Show that Pinkie real pain!"

"She dares accuses you of being a monster," yelled Mrs. Cake, "Show her just how much of a monster you can really be! Teach that pink pony her final lesson!"

Even Pound joined in supporting her sister, "Keel Pinkie! Keel Pinkie! Keel Pinkie!"

What in the hay were they doing? Were they actually supporting her with this; supporting her to… kill?" Pinkie then lowered her head back down feeling a loss of hope and laughter; finally her hair lost its poof and fell down in a wavy motion.

Pumpkin smiled again feeling her family behind her all the way. She found the power to cast a spell that cause knife to be extra sharper, which made it easier to slice down Pinkies body. As she went lower and lower, Pinkie's screams got louder and louder; internal organs started to become visible as the cut got longer.

All three members of Pumpkin's family started chanting, "Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!"

Pinkie's screams started to turn into gags & choking sounds as the knife ran over her stomach. She felt like hurling, but didn't find the strength to do it. Finally, the struggle ended as the blade reached the bottom and went right through her virginal entrance.

Pinkie just hung there all weak, limp and almost out of health as blood was gushing out of her huge flesh wound; along with some internal gore that was hanging out or falling onto the ground. Pumpkin raised the knife once more as she held it front of Pinkie's exposed heart. The only thing Pinkie could hear was Pumpkin's final words to her, "Bye-bye!"

With that, she thrust the knife into her heart with a sickening squelching sound. Blood sprayed everywhere as Pinkie convulsed once more, then passed away in front of the filly's eyes. Most toddlers would cry at the sight, but not Pumpkin. She grinned slightly, and started to giggle again very joyfully; as she was finally rid of the one who kept her down, at least in her dreams.

Back in reality, Pound & Pumpkin were in their crib sleeping; only one was not sleeping. Pound Cake could not go back to napping as he was watching his sister wiggle and giggle in her sleep. You see, Pound actually shared the same dream, only he was not in control of it! He stayed calm and he didn't even cry, but he knew something was wrong with his sister, and the thoughts of their dream becoming a reality scared him emotionally on the inside.


	5. BUSTED!

Over the next few days, Pinkie was always on high alert when relaxing or working in Sugar Cube Corner. She knew that the little menace who was Pumpkin Cake, would take any opportunity she got to quickly do her in; fast and easy. She wasn't planning to let that happen anytime soon; and since she feared that the Cakes would get more mad and furious than concerned if she continued to claim their daughter as a killer, she had no choice but to fend for herself. Luckily she always got a break whenever Pumpkin went to bed, or if she was taken out of the house. And lucky for Pinkie, she never attempt to try and kill her during the middle of the night; probably because she was too tired and sleepy; typical toddler behavior. But now, Pinkie's sense of security was about to weaken. Mr. and Mrs. Cake was about to leave Ponyville and head out to a banquet in Canterlot for 3 days; thus leaving Pinkie alone with Pumpkin… for 3 days!

"Is that everything we need, honey," said Mrs. Cake as she was hurrying her husband along.

"I think so, Cupcake. But you know we don't have to rush; we have more than enough time to go."

"Of course, but you can never be too careful."

Mr. Cake kind of turned away and whispered to himself, "I don't know about that."

"I heard that!"

"Oops!"

Pinkie suddenly rushed into the main room in a state of panic, "Are you two really going away for 3 days!?"

"Well of course we are, Pinkie," said Mrs. Cake in an awkwardly tone, "After all, Sapphire Shores is hosting that fashion show banquet tomorrow and we were deliberately asked to cater the food."

Pinkie looked around and wondered, "But where is the food anyway?"

"We sent them off ahead of time yesterday night;" said Mr. Cake, "remember?"

Pinkie smiled nervously, "Oh yeah… well, can't we all go with you?!"

Mrs. Cake just sighed, "Pinkie, you know we can't do that. Taking the twins with us will be too much weight on our shoulders. We need you to stay here and watch them while we're gone; and feel free to get any of your friends to help you if you need it; because it certainly sounds like you do… unless you want us to have some-pony else babysit them."

"W-what! Don't be ridiculous," said Pinkie hesitantly, "I can handle this! Ha, ha! I mean… I've handle them for over a year now, right? I got this! Nothing to worry about here, okie doki!?"

Mrs. Cake looked at her with concern, "O-okie… doki."

"Well, come on sweetums," called out Mr. Cake, "we must be going."

Mrs. Cake looked over at Pound and Pumpkin who were behind Pinkie, "Be good children for mommy and daddy while we're away, and play nice with Pinkie Pie, okay?"

Pumpkin smiled and waved at her parents. "Bye-bye!"

Pound however whined a little bit pointing at her sister repeatedly and then at Pinkie.

"Don't worry, Pound. They're going to be here to keep you company until we get back. Be good."

As their parents grabbed their bags and headed out the door, Pumpkin kind of glared at her brother without him noticing. She knew what he was trying to do, and she didn't like it.

After the Cakes walked out, Pinkie closed the door and slowly turned to Pumpkin, who was already smirking a bit at her.

"Alright, it's you, and me, alone for 3 days. But don't think I will drop my guard any less than I already have. This pink mare is going to survive until the very end; you got that… Pumpkin?!"

Over the past few days, Pumpkin never got a chance to take care of the pink mare with her small attempts because either Pinkie easily avoided her or her parent s show up before she can execute it. But now, they were going away for 3 whole days, plenty enough time to deliberately get rid of Pinkie. Sure, she could decide to take care of her later like tomorrow or something, but to Pumpkin the sooner she can get rid of her the better. It was time for her dream from the other night to become a reality.

Pound suddenly sensed what she was going to do, so he flew in front of her and tried to talk her out of it, "Nu-uh, nu-uh!"

"What's the matter pound," said Pinkie suspiciously, "Is your sister planning something!?"

Pumpkin looked at Pound, "No!" Her horn then glowed causing Pound to be floated over to a nearby basket and was placed under it. She then cast a spell that strengthened the basket so Pound could not lift it up and escape. "Uh-uh! Uh-uh," he yelled out.

"Pumpkin, what are you doing now," Pinkie said frustrated, "Let him go right now!"

Pumpkin soon turned her glare at Pinkie with her horn continuing to glow so brightly. Pinkie started to float upwards in the air, and then was suddenly slammed into a nearby wall. Pinkie yelped slightly from the impact.

"Pumpkin, no! What are you doing?"

Pound had started to yell and scream at the top of his lungs, hoping that some-pony would hear him; but he was soon cut off by Pumpkin as she made his mouth disappear. This was the perfect chance she had to kill the pony who weighed her down so much; she was not going to let any-pony ruin it for her, not even her own brother.

Pumpkin remembered her dream and how she kept Pinkie suspended without magic; so she took out two butcher knives from a nearby drawer and aligned them in front of Pinkie's fore-hooves.

"Oh no," Pinkie thought; for she knew what was coming next and knew she couldn't stop it. The knives soon plunged into her fore-hooves burring deep into her flesh and into the wooden wall she was up against. Pinkie cried out pain so loud that it could rival any foal's scream. Blood was running down Pinkie's coat from the two wounds newly made, and Pumpkin was watching it drip down like she was mesmerized by it.

"Well played," said Pinkie in a slightly weak tone, "You're pulling out all the stops on this attempt aren't you? But… you won't… win."

Pumpkin smiled with the upmost glee. It amused her so much seeing the pink pony in pain while spouting bold words; even though they seemed to be hopeless. Suddenly she heard a sound behind her. She turned around quick enough to see the tail of a reptilian creature exit out the flap of the door. 'It was probably that lazy gator, Gummy' she thought. 'Poor, pitiful thing must be scared and is running for his life instead of protecting his friend; Coward.'

"Pumpkin," said Pinkie suddenly, "Please, I don't know what I did to make you so upset at me that you try to kill me; but if you get me down and let me live, we can do anything you want to do. I promise, ok?"

Pumpkin gave a look like she wasn't fooled at all. 'She was probably bluffing. As soon as I set her free she would dash out the door and get help.' Her plan would probably be ruined, so she wasn't going to fall for it. She suddenly brought out two more butcher knives and gave Pinkie another amused grin.

Unfortunately for Pumpkin, her parents were heading back to their home, all because they forgot their train tickets.

"I knew it! I knew we were forgetting something," said Mrs. Cake being very coy, "And you said we had everything."

"Well, we don't always remember everything, Cupcake. Luckily for us we still have plenty of time before the train arrives."

Something suddenly came into Mrs. Cake's mind that got her curious, "You know, I was thinking, honey. The way Pinkie was acting earlier, she seemed to be a little on edge, like she was worried about something and she was trying to warn us. As a matter of fact, she seemed to be on edge for the past few days actually. I hope we're not ignoring anything that we might regret later."

Mr. Cake just smiled at his wife, "Tell you what, why don't we just ask her when we walk back in the house. We'll let her say whatever is on her mind. But then again if we do that, we really might miss the train."

Just then, they both looked ahead of them as they approached Sugar Cube Corner and saw Gummy walking in their direction at a fast but steady pace.

"Oh look its Gummy," said Mrs. Cake, "Hello Gummy, where do you think you're… going?" Gummy just kept on walking ahead without stopping or losing speed.

"Where do you suppose he's going in such a rush," asked Mr. Cake.

"I don't know? But after that other day with the shop being wrecked and all, I have a bad feeling all of a sudden."

When they were almost there, they heard a sudden loud scream coming from within the shop. Surprisingly no-pony- else heard it nor noticed it, but the Cakes certainly did.

"What the hay," said Mr. Cake slightly terrified, "was that…"

Mrs. Cake eyes widen, "Pinkie!"

Pinkie was not dead, far from it actually. However, being pinned against the wall with a butcher knife buried deep within all four of her hooves was not exactly a pleasant feeling. Blood continue to trickle down Pinkie's front and sides, and Pumpkin Cake continued to watch in awe. Pound tried everything in his power to get out of the prison his sister gave him, but it was still no use. He could do nothing but watch as Pumpkin began a giddy giggle as she raised another knife in an attempt to give Pinkie the same dissection treatment from her dream a few nights ago. Pinkie closed her eyes and braced for the incoming pain. However, it was interrupted by the slamming sound of the entrance door.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake rushed in expecting to see another mess within their shop, but what they saw instead made them freeze in their tracks. Their son trapped under a basket, and Pinkie pinned to a wall by butcher knives. But what frighten them most was not the sight of blood all over Pinkie and the floor under her, but it was the sight of their daughter in front of Pinkie holding another knife right in front of her chest.

"P-Pumpkin," said Mrs. Cake in a quiet yet terrorized voice.

Pumpkin turned around to see her parents looking at her in pure shock. 'Why were they back already' she was wondering. 'Didn't they say that they were going to go away for a little while?' But then she remembered her dream. She remembered her parents standing behind her feeling happy for her, cheering her on to kill the pink pony. So she just smiled and raised her arms up expecting one of them to hug her and hold her. "Mommy, Daddy!" She said it in the cutest little voice she could do. But what she expected was all a lie.

The Cakes quickly ran past their daughter to Pinkie who was totally relieved to see them. They pulled the knives out of her hooves; yelping each time they pulled one out. Pinkie had a completely huge gash all the way through all four of her hooves, and some body tissue and bone were showing a little as well.

"Oh my Celestia," shouted Mrs. Cake, "Are you alright!?"

Pinkie didn't answer verbally; rather she just chuckled weakly and nodded her head. Mrs. Cake handed her to her husband, "Quick, take her to the family room and lay her on the couch, and I don't care if she gets blood on it; I'll get the medical equipment in a minute." He understood and did what his wife told him.

Mrs. Cake went by her daughter again to get Pound from under the basket. She got even more upset when she noticed Pound's lack of a mouth.

"Pound, where is your mouth!" She then turned to her daughter who was already looking at her all confused about what just happened.

"Pumpkin?!" she said in an irritated voice, "You put your brother's mouth back, now!"

Pumpkin felt like crying. Why was her mother yelling at her? She thought she was doing a good thing. She lowered her head and then her horn glowed. Pound's mouth magically appeared back on his face; then he started to cry uncontrollably and then quieted down as he held close to his mother.

Mrs. Cake scowled at Pumpkin, causing Pumpkin to coward down: and some tears appeared in her eyes.

"Don't you dare try that innocent crying act little lady! You can't hide anything anymore! I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but it's no excuse to try and kill some-pony! And all this time we thought Pinkie had literally lost her gumdrops!"

Mrs. Cake then picked up Pumpkin from her underside and gave her a few of spanks against her flank; causing her to cry out some. Then she started to carry the twins up to their room while Pumpkin continued to cry. This is actually the first time Pumpkin has ever been spanked, and it wasn't fun; for the filly or the mother. She laid them down in a newly made wide crib that Applejack and Big Macintosh had built for their children; free of charge of course. They did it out of a generous gesture. Pound whined a little as he was put down and eventually laid down trying to go to sleep. Pumpkin, she was just sitting there while staring at her mother with tears still flowing. Mrs. Cake shook her head in disappointment.

"We do not kill other ponies, understand Pumpkin? You've done something terribly bad! When your daddy and I are finished taking care of things downstairs, we are going to have a long talk!"

With that, she left the room; suddenly spouting her own tears. Pumpkin couldn't believe what just happened. Instead of getting cheered on, comforted, or even rewarded; she was yelled at, spanked, and Punished. She felt that she was all alone on this case. She turned towards her brother who was now sound asleep, and smiling. Pumpkin wasn't smiling, in fact she was furious! Her eyes filled with pain and hurt. She wanted to get rid of Pinkie, and her family was not with her at all. She still really loved them very much, but she wasn't about to give up… not by a long shot.


	6. Ending it all

Paste your document here...

The Cakes were rushing upstairs as fast as they could to the twin's room. Twilight also went to accompany them. Once they reached the door, Mrs. Cake slammed the door open.

"Pound, are you alright," she shouted out.

They all looked in and saw Pound still in the crib looking at them. His wailing cries reduced down to loud whimpers as tears continued to roll down his cheeks.

"I got you, son," said Mr. Cake as he ran to Pound.

Twilight looked at the crib and then all around the room, "Hmmm. That's odd, I don't see Pumpkin anywhere.

Mrs. Cake felt a deep sinking feeling in her gut, "Where could she be?"

Suddenly they heard Mr. Cake panic, "Oh no. Oh my gosh! Honey, come here quick!"

Both mares quickly came over to see what Mr. Cake was freaking out about. Much to their horror, they saw Pound sitting in sprinkled mess of feathers and blood. Bits and pieces of his toddler wings looked like they were sliced off and left a mangled mess hanging on his back.

"Oh Pound," said Mrs. Cake in terror, "Oh you poor dear! What on Equestria happened to your wings?! They look all mangled and… bloody. Was it…"

"Could this be a hint," said Twilight pointing at a nearby standard knife on the floor, covered in light sprinkles of blood.

Mrs. Cake looked partially furious, "What the… how in Celestia's name did she get her hooves on one without me noticing?!"

Just then, 'BAAAM!' the door suddenly slammed shut behind them. All 3 ponies jumped in surprise; but when they turned around, there was Pumpkin staring back all 3 of them with eyes so dark it even frightened Twilight. Pound took one look at her sister and backed away at the far opposite side of their crib while continuing to whimper in fear. 'What's that purple unicorn doing here' she had thought. She was hoping that she wouldn't cause her any extra trouble.

"Oh dear," said Mr. Cake as the little filly's horn began to slightly glow while slowly approaching her unwanted company.

"Pumpk-kin," said Mrs. Cake in a quivering voice, "whatever's wrong with you, it's okay. We're going to get you some help, alright sweetie? We don't want to harm you."

Pumpkin didn't change her change her expression at all; she continued trotting towards them while they slowly started to back away.

"Um… Cupcake," said Mr. Cake, "I don't think she wants to listen right now."

Pumpkin suddenly noticed a small drop of blood from her brother on her little muzzle. She idly wiped it off with her hoof and continued approaching the 3 three ponies with her horn glowing brighter.

Twilight then got in front of the Cakes and got her horn ready as well.

"Alright, you two stand back. We're both unicorns; I totally got this."

Mrs. Cake got a bit unsure about this, "C-careful Twilight! Don't do anything too overpowering."

Pumpkin stopped in front of Twilight, curious of whatever miserable attempt the purple unicorn was going to use to try and stop her. Twilight bent down on her fore-hooves and was looking directly at Pumpkin.

"Alright Pumpkin, look at me; I'm going to help you relive your stress. Just stand down and it will all be okay." Her horn started to glow more brightly. "Alright, now just let me… AHHHHHH!" Twilight was suddenly knocked back by a huge force; she landed in front of the Cakes flat on her flank. Pumpkin smiled a bit at the sight of Twilight's humiliation.

"Twilight, are you alright," said Mrs. Cake.

Twilight rubbed her horn a little before answering, "I'm fine, but this doesn't make any sense. I was trying to use a soothing spell to calm Pumpkin's mind, but my magic was suddenly blocked… by hers'!"

They both gasped out of shock.

"What," Mr. Cake shouted, "But our daughter shouldn't even be that powerful at this age!"

They all soon felt themselves being levitated in the air by magic; Pumpkin's magic. They all started to panic and wonder what she was going to do with them.

"Pumpkin put us down," shouted Mrs. Cake, "Is this because mommy spanked you? I'm sorry, okay? Please, just don't do anything bad! That would be a no-no.

At this point, Pumpkin really didn't care anymore. All she wanted to do was get a chance to get rid of Pinkie permanently. But, maybe she could dish out some punishment herself first. She started to slam the three ponies into the nearby walls in the room; each of them yelping in pain with each impact. It satisfied the toddler, it was like giving a spanking but with their whole body.

Twilight tried her luck again and tried using a stronger spell to break free of Pumpkin's magic… but it failed, again!

"It's no use! My magic still won't stop her!"

A mischievous grin appeared on the little filly's face as she planned to try something else. She started to spin the three ponies very fast in wide-circular motion; so fast in fact, they all looked like a blur mixture of yellow, light-blue and purple colors. Once they stopped spinning, they all appeared to have become very dizzy.

"Ugh… I think I'm going to be sick," said Mr. Cake.

Then they were slammed onto the ground; flat on their flanks. Pumpkin then used her magic to form a thick rope and wrapped it around them very tight. Once they regained their visions and any unsettling feeling in their stomach, the three ponies realized what just happened.

"Well, at least she doesn't want us to be dead," said Mr. Cake unsettled, "just feel uncomfortable."

Twilight, not giving up, tried to break the rope holding them; but as to no surprise she couldn't. Her magic once again had no effect.

"She must've put a spell on the rope; I can't break it! How the hay is she able to do this!? This just isn't right!"

Pumpkin started to giggle at Twilight's freak out, "Hee, hee. Wilight funny."

Twilight looked at her and twitched her eye, "Oh you think I'm funny, do you? When we get out this somehow, you are going to get it, little filly!"

Pumpkin walked by Twilight positioning towards the door and blew a raspberry.

"What the… why that little…"

Pumpkin lowered her head and her horn started to glow again, but in a different way.

"What is she doing now," wondered Mrs. Cake.

Twilight looked at her real close; when she realized what spell she was using, her eyes widened and she yelled out loud enough for Pinkie to hear from them upstairs.

"PINKIE, RUN! LOOK OUT!"

Downstairs, Pinkie suddenly jumped out of her slight slumber.

"What! Nngh… did we win yet?"

Pumpkin grinned as she released a ball of light from her horn. It zipped out the door, down the hall and downstairs nearby where Pinkie was.

"Twilight, what's going on," Pinkie called out, "Something going on up there?!"

Just then, she saw the ball of light headed her way, "HOLY FUDGE!"

She tried to run, but her injuries didn't allow her to. The light caught up and nothing but bright white surrounded the pink mare. Once it disappeared, she found herself in front of Twilight and the Cakes.

"Twilight, what happened?! I was just sitting on the couch like you asked me to, and I was sort of dozing off and possibly about to dream cupcakes and friendship and all that jazz. Then I heard a loud voice and I was like, what's going on, something going on? Then a bright light showed up and it totally swallowed me up; and then it disappeared! And now here I am up here with you guys… and… and… wait; why are you guys tied up like that?"

"Hee, hee."

Pinkie slowly turned around and saw Pumpkin sitting right in front of her with a look that made her know that she has definitely come to a DEAD end.

"Hiiiiiiiee, Piiiinkie."

"Uh oh; um… hi Pumpkin. Any chance you've calmed down and ready to make nice with good ol' Pinkie Pie?"

Pumpkin started to laugh; not giggle, but laugh so loud it practically frightened every-pony in the room. No-pony like Pumpkin should laugh like that; Pinkie wanted to get out quick. However, it was futile due to her injuries. Suddenly, a rope started to wrap around Pinkie's fore-hooves and then squeezed them together very tight.

Pinkie screams a bit from the pressure on her healing wounds; a bit of blood started to soak through the bandages.

"Hey," Pinkie screamed at Pumpkin, "watch it! Those were just treated from your last little stunt!"

Pumpkin smirked out of amusement and used her magic to yank Pinkie in the air by the rope near in front of the open window in the room. Pinkie then looked over and saw Pound and his condition. It was obvious to her about what happened.

"Pumpkin! How could you do that to your own twin brother?! He didn't do anything to you! All we want to do is to find out what's wrong with you! Is hurting your family and killing me really worth all this?! Is this what you really want?!"

Pumpkin looked up at the pink mare thinking of what she said; she then responded.

"Pink-ie?"

"Ye-es… Pumpkin?"

Suddenly, she picked up the same knife that her family had found. A sinister grin re-appeared on her face as she said, "You… diie nao."

Pinkie's eyes grew wide, "What?!"

She started to raise the knife towards her and was carefully trying to align it to the middle of her chest… just like her dream.

"Pumpkin, no," Ms. Cake yelled out, "Twilight, please, you have to do something!"

Twilight wasn't going to hold back this time, so she cast a force spell that would knock the toddler down out of commission. However, Pumpkin sensed it and casted a strong defense that easily took out Twilight's spell. Pumpkin looked at them and smiled, "Hee, hee."

Twilight just couldn't believe it, "It's no use! Her magic has gotten too strong and unstable! I can't stop it!"

Their heads soon turned back to Pinkie when they suddenly hear screaming. Pumpkin had already plunged the metal blade of the knife into the middle of her chest.

They all reacted, "Pinkie!"

Pinkie gritted her teeth as Pumpkin already started to try and move the blade down her body… just like her dream.

"What kind of psychopath has our daughter turn into," said Mr. Cake, "and she not even potty trained yet!"

More and more blood started to run out of Pinkie and down her pink coat and onto the floor as Pumpkin tried to move the blade down more. Surprisingly though, it was a bit dull… just like her dream.

Twilight had to do something; she wasn't going to just sit there and watch her friend die, "Think Twilight. Think, think!" She then realized a wooden basket near them. "That's it!" She used her magic to lift the basket in the air and slowly held it over Pumpkin.

"Steady, steady, steady… NOW!" She slammed the basket on top of Pumpkin, "Gotcha!"

Pumpkin was caught off guard and stumbled back in the basket a bit. Her magic suddenly disappeared off the knife, causing it to just hang there in the flesh wound. It eventually slowly slipped out and fell on the floor below. Pinkie made a small sigh of relief; despite the slight pain she still felt.

"Way to go Twilight," said Mr. Cake, "Good thinking of cutting off her magic link to the object by placing a type of physical barrier around her. Brilliant!"

"Are you alright, Pinkie dear," called out Mrs. Cake, "Please say something!"

Pinkie raised her head up a bit and smiled, "Don't worry about me Mrs. C, Pinkie Pie is a tougher pony than you know."

Suddenly Twilight started struggling with the basket; Pumpkin's magic started to overcome it.

"I can't… hold on much… longer!"

Twilight then let her magic go as the basket blew up into a million pieces; caused by Pumpkin, who was throwing a lightly fit. Once she regains composure, she turned around and glared at Twilight who was smirking at her. She got up and walked right over to her and just continued to glare at her.

"Sorry Pumpkin," Twilight responded, "but I can't allow you to do this; I'll keep stalling you for as long as I can."

Pumpkin was starting to find this purple unicorn a bit annoying. She needed to take care of her first if she wanted to succeed. She suddenly looked over to her left side near the door and saw a shovel that her father left from last night. A mischievous smile suddenly returned to her face; and as her horn glowed to lift the shovel up behind Twilight, the purple unicorn was wondering why she was smiling again. Pinkie however, looked up just in time to notice the shovel behind Twilight's head. She tried to yell out to her.

"Twilight, beh-hind you!"

Twilight looked behind her, "What the…"

But before she noticed, Pumpkin took one big swing with the shovel and knocked it against the back of Twilight's head. There was a huge 'BANG' sound upon impact, and Twilight was knocked out instantly. As her head just hung there, Mr. and Mrs. Cake could see a stream of blood coming out of her nose. Pumpkin chuckled a little to herself as she patted the shovel on top of the purple mare's head then tossed it to the side as she made her way back towards Pinkie.

The Cakes just sat there in shock and terror upon seeing what their daughter just did. Then Mrs. Cake shot a glare at her husband, "Honey? Would you care to explain exactly why your shovel was up here… upstairs… IN THE TWIN'S ROOM?!"

Mr. Cake kind shied away in embarrassment and stated, "Well, um… I guess I brought it up here… with me… last night while checking on the twins; and I sorta… you know… forgot to bring it back down… with me."

By the time they looked back in Pumpkin's direction, she was already back at Pinkie with the knife back in front of Pinkie's chest. But something came across her mind; it would be a real annoyance if something else happened to distract her, and she was fed up of delaying this any longer, so she decided to end it immediately. She switched her strike position from Pinkie's chest to the space in between her eyes in an attempt to let the pink mare have through her brain.

Mrs. Cake had tears in her eyes; seeing her filly daughter about to commit a murder, "Oh dear, this is going to be awful!"

Pinkie had a feeling that this was her last moment in life, so she spoke her possible last words to the Cakes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake, if I don't live through this, I just wanted to tell you that you two are the greatest ponies I've ever met. You loved me like I was one of your own, you let me work here, and let me live here while I worked here! I had a wonderful time with all of you. Too bad one of your foals turned out to be a murderous psychopath."

The married Cakes both had tears in their eyes; tears of sorrow and sadness. Pound Cake was still in the crib alternating between crying and tearing.

"And… when Twilight wakes up, make sure she lets the others know that I love them and they were the greatest friends I could ever ask for; BPFF'S!"

Pinkie closed her eyes knowing her fate, yet she still had a cheerful smile on her face. Pumpkin didn't understand this; she was supposed to be frightened for her life. But who cares, it was time end her life right now; and finally rid herself of the one who brought unbalance to her life. She spoke her possible last words to the pink mare while smiling with anticipation.

"Byie-Byie, Pinkie Piie."

With one quick motion, she swung the knife backwards and then lunge it towards Pinkie's brain.

"OH NO YOU DON'T," shouted a nearby voice.

Suddenly a blur of cyan and many other colors zoomed in from the opened window and snatched the knife away just when it reached Pinkie. The forceful action caused Pumpkin to stumble backwards just like before; but this time, against her parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake looked up and saw the daredevil Pegasus mare that just saved Pinkie's life.

"R-r-r-RAINBOW DASH!?"

The rainbow mare looked around witnessing the chaos!

"And here I thought Pinkie was speaking a bunch of crap this entire time!"

Her attention then turned to the toddler filly, who was staring at her with eyes of dark intentions. 'How did this mare find out about her scheme?' This was becoming troublesome indeed.

Rainbow showed no fear in front of Pumpkin, "Toddler or not, no-pony threatens any of my friends lives! It time for this rainbow Pegasus to give you one hell of a spanking!"


	7. Elements to the Rescue

Paste your document here...

"Rainbow Dash!" You're… here?"

Pinkie couldn't believe her half-lidded eyes; it was the element of loyalty, Rainbow Dash! Imagine, if she hadn't come at that moment, Pinkie would have been dead. Pinkie found it to be a bit cliquish though.

"That's right," shouted Rainbow Dash, "and so are the rest of us!"

"Wait… the rest of you?"

They suddenly heard a gathering sound behind the closed door; and with one swift motion…

"Hiiiiya!"

The door was bucked down by the element of honesty, Applejack!

"Sorry about that," she said to the Cakes with a shy grin, "I'll help pay for that door."

"That's okay," said Mr. Cake akwardly, "No need to worry it."

Rarity, the element of generosity, generously walked in and displayed the scene around her.

"My word, what a mess this room is in. I better watch my step."

Fluttershy soon followed after as she slowly flew in the room. But then she freaked out when she saw Twilight tied up with the Cakes, unconscious.

"Oh my gosh, Twilight! What happened to her?"

Rainbow looked down near Pumpkin and picked up a shovel, "I do believe that some-filly pony knocked her out… with this!"

They all gasped, and then Rarity fainted briefly like the drama queen she was. Pumpkin responded with a low growl.

Pinkie however, was still trying to figure out how this happened; how she was so lucky.

"I don't understand. I should have been dead right now! How did you guys get here in time; let alone found out about this!?"

"It was Gummy," Fluttershy responded.

The Cakes and Pinkie all yelled out, "Gummy?!"

"Yes. Um… he came over to my cottage and told me everything that was happening. I-I couldn't believe it! Well… more like I didn't want to believe it, but I know someone like Gummy wouldn't just lie to me like that. After that I begged him to stay while I took care of the rest; even if Angel didn't like it. Poor little thing is not used to new company. Um… anyway, I hurried to where Rainbow was, and we both went spate ways from there. She went to get Applejack, and I went to get Rarity. We all went to the library tree to get Twilight, but she we wasn't there; now we know why. Then we all came over here; and now… 'gasp', I'm… out of breath."

"So that's where little Gummy went after he warned Twilight," said Mrs. Cake, "He had a feeling that we would need the whole group for this."

Pinkie smiled, "Aww, that Gummy. After all of this, I ought a throw a party to honor his loyalty!"

Pumpkin suddenly got back on her hooves in a position of defense. 'If that alligator was here I'd skin him alive' she thought to herself. The other elements all gathered around the filly preparing to apprehend her in any way necessary.

"The jig is up Pumpkin," said Applejack, "Ain't no way you can take us all on by yourself."

Pumpkin looked at the southern mare and made a small smirk; it made her feel uneasy for a second.

"Please be careful," Mr. Cake shouted, "Her unstable magic is very powerful… and dangerous!"

Rarity's horn began to glow a bright white, "Well, we'll see about that."

Her magic brought out a long linen cloth from a sack she was carrying. It was covered top to bottom in diamonds. She threw it towards the toddler and it immediately wrapped around her like a Christmas present.

Fluttershy was a bit startled, "Oh… oh my."

Rarity flipped her mane back smiled, "Let's see you escape from that!"

The cloth around Pumpkin suddenly glowed, and was easily unwrapped by the little filly. She stared at Rarity with an amused grin.

"Hee, hee."

"Well what do you know, she… did."

Pumpkin copied the white mare's past action and threw the cloth at her; causing her to be knocked back and wrapped in her own diamond covered cloth.

The toddler filly looked at the others and pronounced with a little smile, "Nex."

"What the…" Rainbow Dash shouted, "Is that filly taunting us!? Oh, that's it! Fluttershy, double-team!"

"Oh! Um, right," Fluttershy responded.

Rainbow got in front, and Fluttershy got in back. They both came towards her from both sides.

"We got her now," said Rainbow Dash. But when they got within three inches to her, they were both stopped and frozen in mid-air by Pumpkin's Magic. "How the…"

Before rainbow could finish, her and Fluttershy were tossed to the side like a couple of dolls.

"Well that didn't work."

A lasso rope suddenly got wrapped around Pumpkin's waist by Applejack in an attempt to wrangle her down. "Gotcha partner! Ain't no way you're going to get away with…"

The lasso suddenly was covered in magic; she looked up at Pumpkin who was staring at her with a grin while slightly giggling. "Uh-oh."

Pumpkin yanked the rope with Applejack still hanging on, and spun her around and then made her crash in a nearby corner.

"Dang! That little filly sure knows how to rough some-pony up!"

With that, Pumpkin turned her attention back to Pinkie. She started to pick up the same knife that was still stained in leftover blood; but Rainbow Dash quickly grabbed back onto it, causing a major tug-of-war between them.

"I don't think so! Hasn't your mother ever told you never play with sharp objects?!"

Rarity took that chance and used a break spell that completely shattered the knife into many pieces of metal.

"Bullseye!"

"Alright, Rarity," shouted Applejack, "Awesome shot!"

"Well, I do have my moments."

Rainbow had one more little trick up her sleeve. She started to circle around the filly at super fast speeds. "You're in for it, now!"

Pumpkin became very irritated at this point. She used her magic to shine a bright light that lit up the whole room. That caused Rainbow Dash to lose focus, and she crashed right into her friends who just got themselves together. Rainbow became dizzy for a sec.

"Ooooh… did any-pony get the number on that stage coach?"

Pumpkin was getting very upset… and tired. She had to do something, and fast! She realized the opened window and got an idea. She got a hold on Pinkie who was shaking a bit wondering what the little toddler terror was doing now.

"Pumpkin what are you doing!?"

When Rainbow and the others got themselves together again, they saw Pumpkin smiling at them and giggling while holding Pinkie outside the open window. They all started to panic for their friend.

"Don't you dare," warned Rainbow Dash.

Nevertheless, she released her magic around Pinkie; sending her plummeting towards the ground to her death.

"Pinkie," yelled Rainbow Dash. She dashed towards the window to try and save her, but Pumpkin delayed her by pushing her back at the last minute.

"UGH! Darn you little… NO! Pinkie! Huh?"

She looked out the window only to find that Pinkie had landed on some sort of cushion barrier. She was laying on it in a state of shock.

"My life seems to flash before my eyes a lot today."

Rainbow smiled and sighed in relief, "Whew. She's alright you guys! But, what's with the giant cushion?"

They all looked at Rarity who was smiling with confidence, "Well, considering that the mayhem was taken place upstairs, I didn't want to take any chances, so while Rainbow Dash… um, dashed in first, I quickly put together a little cushion barrier in front of the house. Good thing I did, huh?"

"Good thinking, Rarity;" said Applejack,"You know, for a drama queen."

"Okay guys," shouted Rainbow Dash, "Now that's Pinkie is safe, let's all go at that little menace together; no holding back!"

Even though Pumpkin's energy was running low, her rage was just building more and more. All she wanted was to rid her life of that obnoxious pink mare; her ears then twitched a bit. These remaining elements of harmony have been messing with the wrong filly. She was just playing with them before, but now they have to pay for what they have done; make them pay FOOOOREVER!

The others got to their positions around Pumpkin and made their way towards her.

"I'm sorry for this, Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Fluttershy cried out.

But just then, they all suddenly stopped as they were being lifted in the air once again by Pumpkin's magic.

"This again," Rainbow shouted, "Keep knocking back down, and we'll just keep coming back at you, twerp!"

"Is it really necessary to egg her on like that," asked Applejack.

Pumpkin gave them one of the most off the edge, insane smiles they ever saw her do; along with a giggle… that didn't sound cute at all. She said to them, "Baa ponies. Yu go byie-byie nao."

Pumpkin's magic aura started to compress around them, and they all started to run out of air. The remaining elements tried to hold on for dear life.

"What's… 'ack', happening," said Rainbow.

"I… can't… 'wheeezee'… breathe," screamed Fluttershy.

"She's… ugh… tryin' to… choke us… 'Cough'… to death," Applejack responded.

"Ahhh! This can't end… 'Gasp'… this way," said Rarity.

The Cakes freaked out about their daughter's sinister actions. They tried their best to reach to her.

"Pumpkin!" shouted Mr. Cake.

Mrs. Cake tried too, "Pumpkin, no! Stop it! Your mommy and daddy are telling you to stop! Please?! STOP IT NOW!"

However, it failed. Pumpkin was too far gone and was planning to do anything to any-pony now. She was continuously giggling, and was smiling like a deranged mad-mare. She just sat there while watching the others slowly die from suffocation!

But then, as if a miracle had happened, a powerful aura blast struck the insane toddler filly, causing her to whine in frustration and her eyes went all loopy. The aura around the remaining elements disappeared, causing them to fall down on the ground; they all started to gasp and cough as they were regaining lost air. They looked over at Pumpkin who was still moaning; continuing to feel woozy. It seemed that she was fighting really hard to stay conscious; but it was futile as she suddenly flumped forward on her belly and fell unconscious.

Rainbow looked at Rarity with a curious thought, "How were you able to do that, Rarity?"

"I don't believe I would be able to do such a thing while I'm gasping for my life, darling."

"Then… who did," asked Fluttershy.

They then looked behind themselves and stared in shock. Beside Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Twilight was finally conscious again; wheezing and panting from not only casting a spell after waking up from unconsciousness, but also doing it fast enough to save her friends.

"Twilight, you're awake," shouted Rainbow Dash.

Twilight just smiled while rubbing her head, "Yeah, and it looks like I did it just in time."

"I have to admit," said Applejack while catching her breath, "If ya didn't do what ya did, I'm afraid we would have all been goners!"

Fluttershy rushed over to Twilight while crying tears of joy, "Twilight, Thank… 'Cough'… goodness you're alright!"

"Well of course I'm alright but… where's Pinkie?"

Rainbow kind of smirked a bit and responded in an overly dramatic tone, "Oh Twilight, I'm so sorry! We tried everything we could to save her in time, but the little monster was just too much for us, and…"

Twilight just rolled her eyes, "She's alright, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I was just pulling your hoof."

After setting the Cakes and Twilight free, they all came over and looked at Pumpkin, who was out cold on the floor.

"So, Twilight," said Rainbow, "I know she was trying to kill us and all, but… you didn't…you know…"

"Nope, just a simple slumber spell. One direct hit and you'll fall asleep instantly. She probably won't wake up for at least 3 hours."

"Well luckily she was distracted enough trying to get rid of us for you to do it," Rarity pointed out.

Fluttershy looked upon the sleeping toddler that was once trying to kill them, "Awww… she looks so cute when she not on a murderous tantrum spree."

"Yeah, well she won't stay that way forever," said Rainbow Dash.

The Cakes took a hold of Pound who was still whimpering from his injured wing and the past ongoing event. It was quite a tragedy for him that he developed a fear of his own twin sister; that if he got near her again, he might get hurt again.

"Um… we appreciate the rescue," said Mrs. Cake, "but shouldn't we go and check on Pinkie?"

"Oh yeah," said Twilight, "Come on guys, let's go!"

After every-pony went downstairs, they attended to Pinkie, who was in a serious condition. While they got her fixed up and ready to go outside the house, Pinkie and Twilight told the others about everything that had happened. They all couldn't believe it. It was upsetting to them to think that they almost lost the life of a dear friend; and to a 1yr. old toddler filly nonetheless.

"Unbelieveable," said Rainbow Dash, "I guess we all jinxed ourselves that other day when we were talking about that little bra… um, filly.

Pinkie looked at Pumpkin who was still fast asleep, "Well, despite what she tried to do to you guys, I believe all her murderous intentions were all towards me. But she only shared some of her wrath when you all started to interfere… even Pound. Deep down, I'm sure it pained even her doing that to her own twin brother. Maybe it was out of frustration or something."

Fluttershy was holding Pound while lightly tending to his wing with some healing ointment.

"Aw, poor thing, this will make your wings feel a little bit better."

Pound cried a bit from the medicine working on his wounds, but he soon clutched tighter to Fluttershy to feel extra comfortable.

"So what are you two going to do," said Applejack to Mr. and Mrs. Cake with concern, "More than a half of an hour has already passed, and it would be real hell if we have to risk our lives to try and subdue her... again."

The married couple looked at their once deranged daughter and then at each other and then nodded in agreement.

"We thought about it," said Mrs. Cake.

Mr. Cake put his hoof on his wife's shoulder, "And… we know what has to be done."


	8. It's for the best

Paste your document here...

More than five hours have passed ever since Pumpkin had been successfully subdued by Pinkie Pie and her friends. Pinkie, Pound and Pumpkin were brought to the Ponyville health & care center; as well as Twilight who also received financial help for all of them from her mentor, Princess Celestia. During this time, the other elements were continuing their everyday routine and cleaning themselves up after their little scuffle with the deadly toddler. After a little while they all went to the center together visit Twilight and the Cake family. When they walked through the entrance, they were greeted by the Element of Magic, Twilight Sparkle, who was already released from her room.

"Twilight," they all shouted.

"Hey girls, took you long enough to get here."

Fluttershy ran over to her, "They let you out of the room already?"

"Yep, it was just a slight concussion," Twilight said while rubbing her head which was covered in bandages, "nothing life-threatening; so the doctors are letting me out today! But they did give a recommendation to not use any magic for at least three days; kind of a bummer."

"Well how's Pinkie Pie, said Applejack, " After all, she is in the worst condition of all of us."

"Well actually, I didn't check yet. I figured that we could all go see how's she is doing. All of her friends, together!"

"Twilight," Rainbow Dash responded, "sometimes you can be so cheesy; but you have a point. Let's go see Pinkie, together!"

They all went to the main desk and ask for directions in the center.

"May I help you," asked one of the workers.

Rarity stepped up with a flourish movement, "Yes darling, we're looking for Pinkie Pie's room; we're her friends you see."

The worker then saw Twilight, their recent released patient a few minutes ago, "Ah yes, of course! We were expecting you. Right this way please."

He led them down a couple of halls until finally, they reached Pinkie's room.

"We appreciate the help, partner," said Applejack.

"No worries, I was glad to help. Have a nice day."

As they slowly walked in the room, they saw the Cakes in there just sitting and holding each other. They felt kind of worried at first.

"Um… Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Twilight called out.

They both looked over and smiled. "Oh, you're all here," said Mrs. Cake, "So Twilight, you're doing well I see."

"Well yeah; but what about…"

"Hi-ya girls," said a familiar perky voice.

They all quickly looked at the hospital bed.

"Pinkie!"

She was in a relaxed laying position wearing a hospital gown. All four of her hooves were wrapped in fully made casts and more medical bandages wrapped around her torso where her chest wound was located. She lightly moved her forehooves around. "That's right! Pinkie Pie is the name, and don't wear it out!"

"Dang it Pinkie," said Applejack in relief, "you guys had us worried for a second."

Pinkie gave a little snort of amusement, "Worry not girls, this par-tay pony is on the way to be fully recovered!" She accidentally raised one of her hooves too far up and caused herself some pain, "OW! Heh, heh; I just have to stay in here for 4 whole days; and even after that, I have to take it easy for a while! Aw man, this is going to suck.

"Yeah, I feel ya," Rainbow responded.

Twilight shook her head, "Well, at least you're doing a whole lot better, and not in a coma or something."

"We should be thanking you, Twilight," said Mr. Cake, "After all, it was your connection with the princess that got you to convince her to help out with the medical expenses to help out with advanced treatment for Pound and Pinkie; as well as Pumpkin."

"Speaking of Pound," said Twilight with a concern tone, "how is he? Will he be okay?"

"Pound is doing very well," Mrs. Cake responded, "He fast asleep right now because of some medicine he took; that way the doctors are able to operate on his wings."

Pinkie looked at her friends, "The Cakes told me that Pound's operation procedure will take at least two to three days, and after that he still has to stay here for two more days for the whole process to be complete."

They all looked at each other with faces of concern and worry.

"Poor thing is going to feel real miserable," said Fluttershy.

Mr. Cake nodded his, "Well it's going to take some time before we all can recover from this traumatic event."

"Aside from his whole wing healing process," Mrs. Cake continued, "the doctors has informed us that Pound has developed a fear of his own sister. He'll start crying if he even sees a picture of her." She started to tear up a bit just thinking about it.

"Well, she did suddenly mangle his wings with a knife;" said Rarity, "I would become fearful of her too."

Twilight glared at her, "Rarity!"

"What, am I wrong?"

"It's not going to be like this forever, you'll see," Pinkie said suddenly. They all looked at her with concern. "Pound will learn to accept her again one day, just you ponies wait!"

A medical earth pony named Nurse Redheart suddenly walked into the room.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Cake?"

"Um… yes," they both responded.

"Your daughter's test analyses are done. Would you like to see her?"

They both answered desperately, "Oh, yes; of course!"

Pinkie suddenly spoke up, "Um… excuse me, Miss Redheart?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible that I could come too; you know if it's safe… for me?"

Nurse Redheart smiled, "Of course you can. Let's get you a mobile bed."

"My friends too," Pinkie added.

Redheart looked at her friends who were awkwardly grinning to see what she said. She just sighed, "Very well; just prepare yourself for what you're about to see."

"Trust us," Rainbow Dash responded, "after what we just went through, nothing could shock us now."

After getting prepared, Nurse Redheart started to lead them all towards the psychiatric ward section of the center. She described most of the situation on the way there.

"What you ponies have witnessed is unlike anything we've ever seen or experienced. Some of our unicorn specialists used a device to explore Pumpkin's recent memories, and…" She had to stop walking for a second, "this child… this foal, she's... a menace. Oh Celestia."

"Is it really that bad," said Mrs. Cake, "Please tell me she all right!"

Mr. Cake put his hoof on wife's shoulder to calm her, even though he was just as worried. He looked at Redheart knowing that they would regret hearing the truth, "So... how bad is it?"

Nurse Redheart continued on while advancing forward, "Our analysis results shows that your daughter indeed suffers from a bi-polar disorder. Normally it wouldn't affect her until later in her childhood; but the high levels of her magical properties caused it to take control much earlier than it should have; plus she's only 1yr old, meaning she doesn't have much control over it right now. We've also confirmed that her magic was being controlled by her emotions; and considering what we saw, it seemed that most of her emotions were aimed at you," pointing at Pinkie, "but I'm sure you already knew that, seeing how you ended up… like that."

Magic controlled by one's emotions, huh," said Applejack, "Kinda makes me glad that I'm not a unicorn." She then looked over at Twilight and Rarity, "No offense.

"None taken," they both responded.

They approached a duel doorway, and Redheart said, "We're here."

They walked into halls of the psychiatric ward, where there were rooms that housed single special patients that had different disabilities and mental problems.

"Damn," said Rainbow Dash softly, "never thought I would walk in here; feels weird."

"Well, that's usually the response of every-pony who's never used to being in this kind of atmosphere," stated Nurse Redheart.

"Look, there she is," said Pinkie.

They reached a certain room that was filled with bright colors and different stuffed toys. The walls were all padded and the door was a huge metal structure with a hoof print security lock. Pumpkin was seen inside the room pacing back and forth with her horn glowing very steadily.

"Just… look at her," said Pinkie, "it's like she feels trapped in a cage and is going stir crazy."

"The look in her eyes," said Mr. Cake, "She wants to desperately leave."

"Why would she want to leave this room," asked Fluttershy, "It's filled with things most normal pony toddlers would adore!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Yeah, except it's obviously confirmed that she's not normal!"

"Pretty heavy security for psychotic toddler," said Rarity, "but better safe than sorry I guess."

Redheart started to tell them, "We were about to test something with Pumpkin to see if her attitude has changed any since you brought her here. It's the only safe thing we can do right now."

"A test," wondered Pinkie.

"What kind of… test," asked Mr. Cake.

"Just a custom made stuffed plushie for her to play with, that's all."

They were all a bit confused at first; what did a stuffed toy have to do with a test? Suddenly, a ceiling hatch from inside the room opened up and a giant stuffed plushie came down in front of Pumpkin. Pumpkin got startled and quickly lifted it up with her magic; and then she started to look at it very curiously. The toy resembled that of a pink pony with a curly-like mane.

"Hmm, you know what," Pinkie stated, "I think that stuffed toy kind of looks like…"

Before she could finish, everyone looked in slight horror as Pumpkin literally ripped the head off the toy's body and tore off the mane fabric; then she ripped the body part in half vertically. She made a slight insane grin as she let the fluffy pieces fall on the ground in front of her.

"Well…" said Twilight awkwardly, "guess that answers that question."

Mrs. Cake started to sob dramatically into her husband's shoulder upon seeing her child like this. It was still taking a slight toll on her.

Pumpkin sudden turned her glare at the window towards them… and spotted the real Pinkie.

"Uh-oh, she sees us," said Pinkie.

"I think you mean she sees you amongst us," corrected Rainbow Dash.

Pumpkin stood on all fours and faced in their direction. Her horn began to glow and it fired a spear-like projectile at the window. They all got startled… except Redheart, who just stood there while the projectile dissipated against the window.

"Don't worry," she said, "we've prepared everything in the room. Her magic can't get through no matter how hard she tries."

They all just watched in both slight terror and worry as Pumpkin kept trying to break through to get to Pinkie and finish her off. But she soon stopped; knowing that she couldn't do anything anymore; she lost. She was on her belly flailing her hooves up and while continuously crying her eyes out.

Pinkie began to feel very sorry for the toddler filly; having to deal with a mental problem such as this. "What's going to happen to her?"

"Well we can't just set her free again, obviously;" said Nurse Redheart, "so she has to stay here until she can learn to control her emotions towards you. But I'm afraid that at this stage… that process could take years.

"Ye-years…? Isn't that a bit too much?"

Caring for her safety, Nurse Red heart raised her voice, "You have to understand! All of you have to understand. If we let her out sooner than needed, not only will she still pursue after Pinkie, she might end up hurting others in her way; like she did to you guys."

A complete silence swept across the room as Redheart looked at the little filly who was still crying.

"Look, this is as hard for us to do as it would be for you, but with her unstable magic affecting her brain at this stage, I'm afraid this is the only safe way to go about this; I'm sorry."

Mrs. Cake held her head back up and wiped away a few tears; she then said, "Honey, perhaps... she's right. Maybe this is for the best; for her and us."

"What are you talking about," Pinkie suddenly blurted out, "What are you going to do now!? Pumpkin still needs to be shown love, and an education… she still needs her family. How are you guys going to deal with all of that and work?!"

"D-don't worry Pinkie, everything will work out fine," said Mr. Cake trying to keep a straight face, "that's what you always say, right?"

"We'll still deal with work," said Mrs. Cake, "it's just that we'll have to use some of our breaks and extra time to tend to Pumpkin, and make sure she still receives our company. And we can work together to help Pound get over his fear."

"Plus…" continued Mr. Cake, "we'll still appreciate any help from you in any way you want. You are living with us after all."

"But… it seems so troubling," said Pinkie with tears of stress, "if only I wasn't so hard on her maybe this wouldn't have happened! I have put more stress and responsibilities on your shoulders! I should have just…"

Twilight placed a hoof on her mouth and smiled, "Listen, Pinkie. It's not your fault. None of us could see this coming. But don't worry, everything will be okay; you just have to believe that it will. And we'll be there for you as well if you ever need us. That's what BPFF's are for, right?'

Pinkie looked at the others who were smiling at her; reassuring to make her give in to Twilight's words. She wiped some tears from her eyes as she relaxed on the mobile bed.

"Thanks guys. You really are the best pony friends I could ever ask for."

"Hey, you'd do the same for us," Rainbow Dash responded.

"I hate to cut this short, but it's time to clear out here," said Nurse Redheart, "We have to try and get her to sleep; she get more cranky then this if she doesn't." She then looked at the Cakes, "You two could stay if you wish to give your support right now."

"Love to," said Mr. Cake with regret in his voice, "but we have to finish up with things at home so we can make it to Canterlot tomorrow; important business you know. But we will drop by tomorrow morning on our way out."

"You hear that Pumpkin," Mrs. Cake called out, "mommy and daddy still love and appreciate you, and we'll spend some time with you before we leave tomorrow, okay sweetie?!"

Pumpkins soften her sniffles and looked to only see her parents smiling at her; she smiled back; but then suddenly frowned again and threw a stuffed toy at the window, then turned her head away.

Mrs. Cake started to cry again as she was slowly being carried away from the view of her child by her husband.

Each of Pinkie's friends started to exit out the area while trying to forget their fear and hate for the tortured toddler filly… even Rainbow Dash. Mr. and Mrs. Cake soon went out afterwards while looking back at their child.

Twilight came back suddenly to Pinkie to tell her something, "Get some rest Pinkie. I'll come by later today in case you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks a lot, Twilight," Pinkie responded, "Always willing to help out as always."

"I aim to please."

After she left again, Pinkie and Nurse Redheart, as well as some unicorn doctors who were about to tend to Pumpkin, were the only ones left in the room. Redheart looked at Pinkie and asked, "Are you ready to be pushed back to your room?"

She responded with a slight shake of her head and said, "No, not yet. Can you push me up right next to the window for a second?"

Redheart smiled and said, "Of Course."

After she did, Pumpkin had a full view of Pinkie looking at her. She felt like she was being mocked, and she slammed up against the window staring deeply into Pinkie's eyes. Her ears were lowered, and her horn was faintly glowing as she kept on pounding against the window.

Pinkie still had tears in her eyes, but she was also smiling; why was she?

"Pumpkin, I know you can hear me," said Pinkie, "and I just want to say that I'm sorry if I had pushed you too far with my discipline." Pumpkin suddenly stopped pounding, "You'll do fine here, and your family will still visit you as will I. I know you tried to kill me on multiple occasions, but… I still love you… and I forgive you."

After that, Pinkie was pushed out of the room from Pumpkin's view. That was the nicest thing the pink mare said to her in a while; but, it didn't matter. If she ever saw that Pinkie again, she would kill her. She walked back over to the tore up remains of the certain stuffed toy and looked at it. Seeing the severed head, the mane torn off and the body split in two. Suddenly she realized that she really did become a monster that every-pony learned to fear and loathe. The darkness was in control of her for now, and there was nothing she could do hinder it. She tried to feel something; but as another insane-like grin appeared on her face, all she could feel was the constant darkness consuming her heart. Her recovery will indeed be a long and difficult one.

"Hee, hee. Pinkie Pie..."


End file.
